


Fight

by Faith2nyc



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childbirth, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, James Rogers - Freeform, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith2nyc/pseuds/Faith2nyc
Summary: Natasha goes into labor while her and Steve are still on the run following the events of Civil War. Nat decides a home birth would be best considering they're still technically on the run from the U.S. Government. Steve reluctantly agrees as long as they have help. Things don't go as smoothly as she hoped. (Angst with a happy ending...I promise!)





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my grammar... I didn't have a chance to have a beta go over this.

The only thing of which she is certain of anymore is the pain. She can hear Steve, of course. Even Bruce's words of encouragement come through every now and then.

Now more than ever, she questions not listening to Steve, he pleaded with her for months, begging her to have their baby at a hospital. She wasn't willing to risk exposing not only herself, but Steve and the baby as well. Finally, Steve agreed to a home birth, but only if Bruce was there to help. Awkward yes... but it was their best option. Bruce was happy to help. 

  
At first, she could handle the pain, it came in waves, but each wave of pain was stronger than the last. She could take it, and she was willing to go through to have the baby. Laura was there to help guide her through the experience. She had promised Natasha the pain would be worth it. The pain was simply a means to an end. But the pain makes the hours blur into one another, makes her feel like she’s never known anything else. Just as its merciless grip tightens, sure to crush her straining body to pieces, it vanishes. The echoes of her cries still hang in the air as another, smaller, more insistent cry fills the room.

  
Her body seems to float with relief…but she is too light, too free. She hears Steve's voice. He's telling her she did it, and that he loves her. But something's wrong. Her body feels different, it feels like it's carrying her away.  
She pushes against it though, and follows Steve's gaze down to the baby loudly making its presence known in Bruce's arms. Suddenly, everything is forgotten and instant love is all she feels. The very definition of love at first sight. _**Her baby. Steve's baby. Their baby.**_

  
“It's a boy,” is the next thing she hears Bruce say.

  
She wants to hold him. Every exhausted muscle in her body is screaming with the desire to hold her son.

  
“Nat?” she hears Steve say. “Natasha?” She can hear the panic start to rise in his voice. “Nat, love?!”

  
Why can't she answer? She wants to answer him so bad. She tries to focus on him, on his face. There's fear in his blue eyes.

  
“Bruce?! Something's wrong!” She hears him shout.

  
She can feel her eyes shutting, and senses the panic around her as everything seems to be slipping away into darkness.

  
“Clint, get in here! Take the baby, now!” she hears Bruce yell.

_**The baby. Her son.** _

Bruce's plea brings her back just a little. The reminder of her son keeps her there a little longer.

  
She fights, fights like she's never fought before. But the pull is so strong, and her eyes close.

  
The last thing she hears is Steve's voice. “Nat, oh God!! Bruce, what's wrong?! Natasha?! Stay with me, love. Please Nat, open your eyes! Please, please, please don't leave me...”

  
_**Never. I'll never leave you. I'll fight my way back to you both!** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

“Come on, Nat. Wake up, love.”

  
_**Steve?** _

  
“Please, love. Come back to me, to us....”

  
_**I'm trying!** _

  
“Bruce? How much longer?” she hears him ask.

  
“She lost a lot of blood, Cap. She'll wake up when she's ready.”

  
“Is the baby okay?”

  
_**What's wrong with the baby?** _

  
“He fine, Clint and Laura have him. We're going to have to feed him soon though. I know Nat wants to breastfeed, but I’m afraid we may have to go another way until she's awake and able to.”

  
_**Wait, what? No, do not give my son a bottle, we talked about this, Rogers!** _

  
She hears Steve chuckle a bit at the thought. “When she wakes up and finds out we gave him a bottle she's going to kick my butt. But, maybe we should ask Laura to get one ready, just in case. He needs to eat. She'll be pissed, but she'll understand.”

  
_**He needs me. My son needs me.** _

  
She forces her eyes open, Steve’s face appears before her with worry written all over his handsome features. His eyes are locked on their hands laced together by her side.

  
“You’re right, I would be pissed.” She hears herself say.

  
“Nat? Oh, thank God.” His head drops, and his forehead rests lightly on her chest.

  
Lingering dizziness makes her head swim. “What happened?”

  
“I almost lost you.” He says, blinking back a few tears. “You lost too much blood, and I thought…” His voice cracks as he tries to finish, but he can't. His head drops down again as a few tears slip down his face.

  
Tears sting her own eyes as she reaches over with her free hand to gently stroke his blond hair. “I'm sorry I scared you.”

  
He glances up, and his piercing blue eyes meet his wife’s emerald green eyes. “I love you, Nat. I love you so much. 

  
“I love you too, soldier. Where's the baby? Is he okay?”

  
Bruce, who has been watching his friends from the doorway makes his presence know. “He's fine, Nat. Very healthy,” he soothes her as he walks towards the bed. “How are you feeling?” he asks as he moves to check her vitals.

  
“A bit tired. Where’s my son?” she answers. She turns to look back at Steve. “I need to hold him.”

  
“Be right back.” he says, kissing her hair gently as he rises to his feet.

  
He quickly returns, murmuring affectionately to what looks like a little bundle of blankets cradled in his arms. As he comes to sit beside her on the bed, she gets her first glimpse of her son’s face. _**Beautiful.**_

  
Steve gently places him in Natasha's arms. Everything around her seems to fade away. All the pain of natural labor, all the worrying about if she has what it takes to be a mother vanishes the very moment she locks eyes with the miracle in her arms. Her baby boy is here, and he's perfect. 

"He needs a name, Nat." Steve says as his strokes his son’s blond hair.

  
“James.” she whispers. They've discussed a few names recently. James has always been Steve's choice for a boy, and as corny as it sounds, she wanted to wait and let her heart guide her. Looking at her little boy now, she's sure it suits him. _**James Steven Rogers**_. He looks just like his father. Blond hair and piercing blue eyes that hold her attention since the second her husband placed him in her arms. He has her nose though. 

  
“Are you sure?” he asks her as he settles down next to her a bit more, wrapping a protective arm around them both.

  
“I'm sure.” she whispers as she takes his little hand between her fingers, smiling when his own tiny fingers curl to grasp hers. He looks at her like he knows who she is. There's something in his eyes that seem to gleam with understanding, he knows she's his mother. She can feel it, and it feels incredible. Somehow it feels like he's a missing piece that she never knew was missing in her life until now.

  
James begins to squirm in her arms, letting her know he's hungry. She always thought breastfeeding would feel awkward, and just plain weird. She had talked to Laura, and read everything she could get her hands on about breastfeeding while pregnant. Laura had promised her it would happen naturally, simply explaining her body would know what to do. Steve moves slightly to the side, helping her support James until she could get them both in the right position. It takes a few tries, but eventually James laches on.

She looks up at Steve who is watching her with a look of pure love in his eyes. “I can't believe he's here. I was so scared.” She whispers while looking down at James. “I…I could feel myself slipping away. I could hear you, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move.” She takes a deep breath and looks back up, meeting Steve's eyes. “I knew I had to hold on, I had to fight my way back to you both.”

  
He kisses her, there's passion there, but it's gentle. Everything she knows he wants to say is there in his kiss. “Thank you for bringing our son into the world. Thank you for fighting your way back to us.”  
Smiling, she jokes, “you can't get rid of me that easy, soldier.”

  
Laughing they both look down at James who by now is asleep, his little tummy full.

  
“Nat?” she hears Bruce say as he walks further into the room. “Clint and Laura want to come in. Is that Okay?”

  
Natasha smiles and moves to cover herself now that James is finished for the time being. “Sure. Wait, Bruce?”

  
Bruce stops in his tracks, “yeah, Nat?”

  
She holds his gaze for a moment because she needs to say this. “Thank you, Bruce. Thank you for being here. For saving us.”

  
“Of course, Nat. I’m so happy for you both,” he says with a soft smile. “I'll let them know they can come in.”

  
“Thank you, Bruce.” Steve says firmly. “For everything.”

  
Bruce walks out of the room and Natasha knows they may only have a minute alone, but it's enough for what she needs to say. “I know things have been crazy, especially since we can't go home yet. But ever since I fell in love with you my life has gone down I path that I never imaged I could want, or even have. Thank you for making dreams I didn't even know I had come true.”

  
Looking his wife he says, “I'm the one who should be thanking you, love. You did all the work.”

  
“True.” she laughs glancing down at her son who's still sleeping peacefully in her arms. “But it was worth it.”

  
_**The fight was worth it!** _

  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please feel free to comment :)


End file.
